The Lieutenant and The Chief
by chocolate3271
Summary: Yelena and Mattias have been stuck together in the forest for 34 years. In that time friendships were made and forgiveness was given and adventures ensured A series of of oneshots involving the leader of the northauldra and the lieutenant of the arendellians.
1. Cliffside

She just needed some air. That's what had brought Yelena to the narrow path on the edge of the cliff. The wind spirit had been especially angry that day. It had torn through their base camp and destroyed most everything. She had been leading rebuilding efforts but it was slow. As the leader of the northaldra people, she needed to keep hope up. The mist had befallen the forest almost ten years ago and hope of freedom was depleting. That day had been particularly rough. Yelena was taking a few private moments to gather her thoughts.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see the loose rock along the edge of the trail. Thoughts of rebuilding were cut off abruptly as the rock gave way. Her balance not cut, panic filled her as she stumbled toward the edge.

"This is it." She thinks. "I'm finished."

The next part happened in a blur. The world around her was spinning so fast she didn't have time to process a hand grabbing hers. Her fall was stopped abruptly. Her heart pounded in her ears as she swung into the cliff. In one swift movement she was yanked up over the cliff. She had so much forward momentum that she slammed whoever pulled her up.

She recognized the green coat with gold buttons that her rescuer was wearing as Mattias'. His strong arms were wrapped around her.

"It's okay." He whispers. "You're okay."

Yelena hears labored breathing and sobs. It takes her a moment to realize that it was her that making those sounds. She was full on panicking. It was a sensation she had never felt before. Her whole body shook from fear. Her mind seemed to have no control of her body as she burrowed deeper into Mattias' arms.

"I've got you. You're safe now." Mattias whispers as he holds her close.

Yelena couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes. Her breathing was so labored that she felt like she was suffocating. Her hand was tightly clutching Mattias' coat. As a leader and strong woman she felt helpless as she couldn't stop crying into the arendellian lieutenant. Mattias gently held her and whispered reassurances for a few moments until the tears began to subside.

As Yelena began to calm down, her breathing became more even. She felt a bit calmer. The arendellian's arms were comforting and she needed that feeling for just a moment more.

"Thank you." She whispers to the soldier.

She feels a gentle kiss on her temple. She is surprised by the gesture. She and Mattias has come to respect one another but it was strictly that. She hadn't even considered him, her friend. Now he had saved her life without a second thought.

"I'm glad I was here." He whispers to her.

She carefully pulls away from his embrace, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why were you here?" Yelena asks.

"I come up here to clear my head." He explains. "To talk to him."

"Who?" She asks. "God, atohalian?"

"Agdar." He tells her.

She was taken by surprise by his answer.

"I was his guard." Mattias explained. "I lost huh during the battle. Part of thinks he was killed but a bigger part just knows he made it out. When he was young, he used to tell me everything."

"I don't know who started the battle." Yelena tells as she places her hand on his. "But I believe it wasn't you."

A horn in the distance cut their conversation short.

"I have to go." She says as she gets up.

Before she walks away she turns to him one more time.

"Thank you for saving my life." She smiles "Lieutenant."


	2. Baskets

Basket weaving.

The northauldra had been making baskets for centuries. A select number of the tribe could make baskets quickly. The process was complicated but once learned could be repeated all over again. Yelena learned to make baskets when she was young. Whenever she needed to think she would sit down with material and begin weaving. Lately, there had been a lot to think about. The spirits were angrier than ever and it was taking its toll on her people.

Her fingers worked furiously as her mind worked to find a solution for her people. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Mattias sitting next to her.

He watched her fingers quickly weave the material together as she didn't even watch it.

"Wow." Mattias said before he could catch himself.

The sudden voice started Yelena, the loom nearly fell from her hand.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He says, "I was just watching you weave. It's incredible you can do that."

Yelena looks down at the loom in her hand.

"I guess it's just muscle memory now." She explains.

"Will you teach me?" Mattias asked.

She nods and hands him the loom. A lost look comes across Mattias' face as he looked at the loom. Yelena couldn't help but giggle which made Mattias smile.

"Go ahead." Yelena says.

Mattias looks at the loom and slowly starts to move his hands. What was once a perfectly weave became jagged and uneven.

"Here." Yelena says putting her hands on his. "Move your hands like this."

Mattias could feel the warmth from the woman next to him. Her body was close to his as she guided his hands. A warm feeling spreads through Mattias, a feeling he just couldn't put his finger on. His eyes wander from their hands to her face.

Yelena looks so determined and at peace while she guided his hands. A radiant glow was coming off her face. Her lips were pulled into a small smile. Her eyes found his as she realized he was no longer looking at the loom. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes. They were close to one another. Mattias finds himself leaning in. That warm feeling was pulsing through him. He finally realized what it was.

Just as his lips brushed against hers, a horn in the distance got her attention. She quickly pulls away.

"I have to go." Yelena tells him as she stands.

"O-okay." He says,

He watched her get up and disappeared into the trees. His heart soared as he watched her go. She was going to let him. She was going to let him kiss her. He looks down in his hands and sees the loom still sitting there. A smile spread across his face as he began to weave.

—-F2—

That evening after accounting for each and every one of her people, Yelena walked into her tent for the night. She smiles when seeing her bed.

On her pillow was a lopsided, messly weaved basket. She picked it up and examined it. It was by far the most lopsided basket she had ever seen but it was the best she had ever seen. Mattias had taken the time to finish the basket as best he could. She thinks back to afternoon just before the horn interrupted her. The feel of him close to her. The feeling of his hot breath as his lips began to brush against hers. She was filled with a warm feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt in years. She wondered what it would have been like if they weren't interrupted. She puts her finger to her lips. She wondered what it would be like to have his lips on her own. Another thought crosses her mind that stops her in her tracks.

He was a arendellian. His people were responsible for the death of her people. Setting the basket aside, she comes to a decision.

She can't love him. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
